


Outreach

by WolfaMoon



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: EverShur - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt Everett Ross, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Black Panther (2018), Protectiveness, Spirit Animals, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: POST: BP: A lesson gets hijacked. EverShur





	Outreach

Outreach  
By: Wolfa Moon  
SUMMARY: POST: BP: A lesson gets hijacked. EverShur  
Disclaimer: No Own  
Soundtrack: Beetroot – They’re all Dead from the Misfits TV Show

O*

She had been showing off her Stem outreach programs when a group of terrorist came barging into the school.   
“Down,” Everett had quickly grabbed Shuri pulling her down. He looks from her to the kids to the invaders. “I’m going to talk to them.” He turns to her. “You get the kids out of here.”  
“It’s too dangerous,” reaching out to grab him, taking his hand. She had become accustomed to touching him more here. Seeing other interracial couples bring their kids here. Learning that it was more open to the idea here than back home.  
“Go now.” He moves away from her to stand up in front of the terrorist. Their guns aimed on him immediately.   
“Hello, I’m Everett Ross, liaison to Wakanda, how can I help you?”  
“Where is the princess?”  
“Shopping, I believe.” He smiles fondly. Shuri watches him will maneuvering the frightened kids out of the room.  
“Give us vibranium.” Everett has to look around the classroom. They are in a school, several blocks form the Wakandan center.  
“As you can see there is none here?”   
“Then you are of no use.” The shot rings through the air. Shuri screams, watching in slow motion as Everett falls back. The guns instantly move from their first target to her. She stands, her eyes on Everett. “Who are you? Are you useless like him?” Everett looks over at her. “Is he your good ol boy?”  
“He’s her sugar daddy. Look at those threads.” Another of the terrorist voice moving closer toward her.  
“So which is it?” The supposed leader voices again. Everett nods to her. It’s okay. He closes his eyes.  
“I’m Princess Shuri of Wakanda.”  
“This peckerwood lied to us. Maybe I should shoot him again.” The man aimed at Ross again.   
Before she left for America her brother had brought her down to the ritual chamber. There the flowers had started to bloom from the ashes. Taking a heart he gave it to her. It was his condition for her to be in America. She had to be a black panther too. Taking it enthusiastically.  
Her hand reached up to her necklace. It is not as plain as her brothers. It’s feminine with colorful beads between each claw. Touching it her outfit comes on and she strikes. It’s too easy. They shoot at her but it just bounces off. Taking them down she tosses them away like garbage.   
Crouching down in front of Everett, removing her mask.  
“Ever?” Her hand hovering over the wound. “Ever?” She touches his face. His eyes flutter open to her touch. He smiles at her as the blood slips out the side of his mouth. She smiles at him. “Everything is going to be okay.” She removes a kimoyo bead and places it in the wound. He jolts as the vibranium hits his system. “Stay with me Everett.” This hurts more than any wound that they could of tortured her with.  
Everett was the liaison but the two had become friends. She had a few fun times with some locals but she always found herself back with Everett. Seeming to be the only one who understood her. Even when he didn’t, he listened to her go on for hours.  
He reaches his hand up to her. She grabs it.  
“Nakupenda.” She starts. His features go slack.  
“No, NO, Ever, EVER!”  
When her guards come in they stand in shock at seeing their princess crying over him. Some knew that there was a spark between them. No one spoke of it. Not even to their king.   
Nakia breaks through the warriors to see Shuri in her Black Panther outfit crying over Ross. Moving forward she kneels beside them.  
“Shuri?”  
“We need to get him to my lab.” The princess is distraught but her mind knows what she must do even if her heart is breaking. Yet what she can do might help mend it.  
Everyone is in motion.  
Shuri deactivates the panther. Nakia has a grip on her as a Dora picks up Everett. They make it back to her lab here in America.

O**

Everett wakes in Shuri’s lab. But it is not her lab in America but her one in Wakanda. The first time he had ever been in Wakanda.  
“Shuri?” He calls out. Getting up he goes to her workstation. Yet instead of the streams of purple vibranium running through underground rock outside her workplace window, there is starlight sky. The colors mixing in the night sky. The wilds of Wakanda before him.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Turning he sees a black panther and a puma before him. The black panther moves to Shuri’s workstation. Jumping up to be eye level with Ross.  
“Am I dead?”  
“You are not of Wakanda yet my life blood runs through yours.” The panther spoke. The puma walks up to stand beside him. “We are of different sides of the world yet we are linked. How is this possible?”  
“Shuri, she must have used vibranium to stop the injury.” The panther looks him up and down.  
“And why would one of my children do such a thing?” The puma jumps up beside the panther. Keeping it’s self low as to not be a threat, yet just as powerful. Everett looks at the two. Shuri is the American Black Panther. The puma an American big cat. Was this them. Then he thinks on all the smiles they have shared.  
“Love.” The puma brushes it’s head against the panther’s.   
“Yes, you should not scare her again or be on my footsteps for a long while. If you do, I will bite you.”  
“I’m not sure I believe this myself.”  
“Should I scratch you so you have proof?”  
“That probably would help.” The panther rises at this.  
“Are you sure?”  
“So I either live and convince Shuri and myself that this happened or I die. So, yes, I’m sure.” He moves closer to the panther.  
“My child would believe you.”  
“May I ask a question before you do this?”  
“Yes?”  
“Who is the puma?”  
“That has not come to past yet for you. But in time.” The panther raises a paw, her claws extend. “Wake up for my panther.” The panther slashes across his left arm.

O***

Shuri hears a scream and comes running into the med bay. Once they had returned to the consulate she became the scientist and helped heal her… She still had to think and come back on this one.  
Entering the room, Everett is grasping his left arm. Oh no, he is having a heart attack. Moving to him she sees that his eyes are open and his right hand is covering his left arm.  
“Ever?” The eyes look to her. “You came back to me.”  
“Did I have a choice?” He groans sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
“No. Take it easy. You were shot and,” she sees the blood running through his fingers. “What is this? Your gunshot wound is healed. What?” Everett lets Shuri move his hand away.  
“Guess it wasn’t a dream.”  
“What did this?”  
“Would you believe me if I said a panther?” Taking a closer look at the wound. The bleeding had slowed.  
“Yes,” she nods. Her fingers moving along one of the claw marks. “The goddess visited you.”  
“Yes, because of all the vibranium you’ve been putting in me.” She nods. He was the first outside to truly have vibranium pass into his bloodstream. Just as it flowed through her and her brother.   
“Was she angry?”  
“More curious to why I was there. But then there was also a puma next to her.”  
“A puma?”  
“A mountain lion, which can also be called a panther. But more like an American panther.”  
“Was that our spiritual selves?”  
“No, she said that was yet to come.” Shuri’s eyes go wide. “But she asked me why would one of her children gift me with her lifeblood. I could only think , love. Is that?” She moves in kissing him. The kiss is soft yet hard and not wanting to be apart. He moves to pull her to him but she steps back. “Is it true?”  
“I like you, Ever.” She shakes her head. “Yet when I saw you dying I thought. How could I go on without him not knowing? Nakupenda.” Finally reaching for her he pulls her close.  
“Do you?”  
“Yes.” He pulls her closer to him. Taking her hand, She giggles at this bubbly feeling inside. Everett has to laugh along with her.  
“Thank you for saving me, again. I love you, too.”  
“Kiss him already.” Nakia calls from the door. She had come down to see how the princess was doing. The whole time Mr. Ross was down the princess kept herself busy. Yet always on the outskirts of where her man is. And to see him awake and just holding her. Sometimes they need a push. “Well?”  
Everett laughs pulling the Shuri closer.  
“With your permission, princess?”  
“Come here.” Shuri pulls them close together to kiss. It is sweeter than the first time. His fingers play at the base of her head with her necklace. Her hand holds him right where the claw from the goddess gave him.   
Nakia whistles approving from the doorway. Shuri waves her off as she does her brother sometimes. Nakia is happy that Shuri will stop trying to replace the one who already has her heart. And it would appear that their goddess approved as well.  
Wait till she tells T’Challa.

O****  
The End


End file.
